


I trade it all for a stairway to heaven

by 1000lux



Series: They say only the good die young, that can't be true [2]
Category: Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Getting Together, I shouldn't need so many tags for a story with 600 words, M/M, because the boys need more time together, inaccuracy of timelines, kit gets his way after all, kit is both vulnerable and demanding, robert is conflicted, the capture of Alice happens later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000lux/pseuds/1000lux
Summary: Backstory to part one based on the dialogue from episode 9."Did you sleep after I left you?""I could not sleep because you left me."Set chronologically before part 1.





	I trade it all for a stairway to heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own rights to either the show nor the characters

"Did you sleep after I left you?"

"I could not sleep because you left me."

Robert is met with Kit's inescapable, unapologetic gaze. Only too well does he remember the night before. The uninhibited way the other had come on to him. Had demanded attention and love like a stray kitten. Lost and determined. So blind in the way that he could only see that as the only following conclusion. The only way two humans could connect. And Kit'd asked him to stay with him. Like by confessing he'd pledged his soul to him now. And that was a possession Robert was not willing to claim. Still on his knees, pressing his lips to Robert's ankle, thigh, between his legs. And Robert had tried to stop him. Tried to deny him gently. To calm his thoughts. Pulling him to his feet, holding his wrists. But untamed and wild as everything about him, Kit had only leaned in, his lips searing hot against Robert's that had not been touched like this for years. He would not be denied. Hungry and urgent. Like there was something in Robert that he could drink up, that would make him whole and would mend the damage in his soul. Beautiful, misguided Kit clinging onto him naked, asking him to save him, to claim him, to let him be his. And Robert had put him to bed. Wrapped him into a blanket. Speaking calm words of comfort, even as Kit squirmed and ranted and cried and begged him in alternation. He had sat with him stroking his hair until he'd calmed down.

*

There's not need for an apology, Robert doesn't need one and doesn't expect one. For one thing Kit isn't apologetic, for another Robert knows this rash act was only born from from confusion and desperation. Kit's fumbling, directionless search for God, that Robert's trying to help him with. He doesn't expect this to repeat.

Nevertheless.

 

Kit is naked once again. Awaits him in his study, leaning against the desk. Tattoos black and stark against his pale skin, giving hints to the danger that lies under the lithe frame. The dangerous, destructive energy that births genius and madness alike. Lust for life just as deepest despair. The despair makes him human. Not quite human enough, though, not to startle. To startle with the vibrance and sharpness of his entire being.

Kit moves in on him, crowds him, in his face, against his body.

"Why did you let me stay?" he dares, face leaning in, hands in the lapels of Robert's jacket. "Hmm? Why did you?" And he kisses Robert, laughs breathlessly.

Kit's skin is cold. And his eyes are burning and empty at the same time.

And Robert's body betrays him as it hasn't done in years.

"You want me." Kit says. "Why not admit it?" Another fevered kiss. "And I want you." He starts pulling on Robert's clothes and the other is incapable of stopping him this time. "So what's the use in stalling?" A wicked grin. "The flesh is weak."

Robert grabs Kit's wrists. Hard enough to hurt. "I said no."

Kit laughs in his face, hair flying wild as Robert shakes him, looking more beautiful than anything that's not divine has any right to be. Alice's innocent, pure beauty had nothing to compell him, but Kit's hard, surreal beauty draws him in. How could this happen? 'No' is the only possible answer he could give. But he wants to say yes. 

He does say no. And still he finds himself on his bed naked, Kit on top of him, all long limbs, sharp bones. 

And Robert touches. Touches every part of Kit he always wanted to. Let's his fingers run over the black ink that paints his body, digging into soft skin, thumbing over hard bone.

 

"Tasted enough of hell?" Kit asks afterwards, lips red and impossibly full. Perfect in the timeless way ancient statues are, that makes him seem like he's not even really in this world at all. 

And Robert leans down and captures his lips again.

"I take that as a no then." Kit concludes laconically.


End file.
